


Me & You

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I still used the prompts though so I'm posting it, So... I messed up this is supposed to be Nat centric but here I am..., post cap 2 but before AoU, romanogers weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: “... remember when we did this?”Secrets that only you knowI’d like to hang out with you my whole lifeNot even temporary memory loss could make Steve feel less connected with Natasha.





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> "You came into my life with no warning like a flash of light  
> And I was doing fine but as you came in I watch my future rewrite  
> I'm not ready, I am not prepared  
> I was so steady, I'm a feet but now I'm up in the air
> 
> It's just you and me, with our world beneath our feet" - Honne

It’s been a year since S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen and Steve still hasn’t heard from Natasha. Not that he’s worried about her… she can definitely take care of herself. But there’s a reason why she hasn’t contacted him, of course, he’s not mad about it. He just misses her and wonders how she’s doing. This was becoming a problem. Sometimes during his missions, he would have a moment of weakness and become distracted. A moment is all someone needs to get the upper hand and it looks like today was that day.

 

A bomb goes off and the building Sam and Steve are in start collapsing. Sam immediately grabs Steve and flies out of a broken window– ten stories high. Before they could get out of harm’s way, a hydra agent runs after them and grabs a hold of Steve’s leg. They struggle against each other while pulling Sam down. Steve tries to kick him off, but he wouldn’t budge. Steve makes a quick decision and tells Sam to let him go. Sam doesn’t want to do it, but they were all going to hit another building if they kept this up. He lets go of his hold on Steve giving him the upper hand to use both his arms and legs to attack the agent. Both Steve and the enemy begin falling down towards the ground. Steve holds on to him as he punches the guy forcing him to stay below him. In a desperate attempt to breaks free of the Captain’s hold, he kicks away from Steve before meeting his end on the ground. Meanwhile Sam dives for Steve to grab him before it’s too late, but he doesn’t make it. There’s not enough time to correct the situation, making Steve hit the ground harder than intended. Luckily for him, the kick forces him to a softer landing on a roof before he rolls off, hitting the sidewalk. He ends up hitting his head on his way down. Hard. He’s knocked unconscious at the spot. Sam immediately rushes over and pulls him to safety, taking Steve to the closest hospital.

 

The doctor says that he will be fine. He _is_ Captain America after all, but because of the trauma his brain received, he might suffer from temporary memory problems until the serum corrects it. Sam lets out a sigh of relief and waits for Steve to wake up. When he does awaken, it seems his memory lapsed to before the attack on New York. He thinks he’s just gotten out of the ice.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha has been out of the public eye and out of contact with the rest of the Avengers. She was currently walking around Rome when she sees the news flash on the television screen through the window of a coffee shop. There was a video of the moment Steve fell out of the sky with the Hydra agent before they both hit the ground. It is reported that he survived, but sustained traumatic injuries. Her heart begins to race. This is Steve Rogers we’re talking about. He should be fine… but it doesn’t ease her worries. Somehow she knew this time was different. Her brain was telling her to stay, but her heart told her to go home.

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was released and told to take it easy until his memories came back. The doctor explained what happened and though he was confused, he figured things would start to make sense once the serum started correcting the damage.

He was walking back to his apartment when he sees _her_. The first thing he notices is her red hair. She’s beautiful, but he felt as if there was something else he should know about the stranger… When their eyes met, a mix of emotions flashed on her face. It appeared and disappeared so quickly that he almost didn’t catch them. There was happiness, relief, and familiarity? Strange. Maybe she’s someone from his past? She speaks first and her voice is full of concern.

 

“Steve.”

 

His brain starts to hurt, trying to remember her, but he can’t. He makes a face and she steps closer wondering what was wrong.

 

“Are you alright Steve?”

 

He frowns, “I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m sure I know you, but I can’t seem to remember. I hit my head pretty hard.”

 

He had no memories of her. There was an awful feeling in her chest. She knew what it felt like to have a hazy memory, but that wasn’t the reason why she was upset. She always thought that they could pick up where they left off when they met again. Steve sees that the woman is upset and it didn’t sit well with him. He immediately tries to fix the situation.

 

“I know you’re important to me, ma’am. Can you give me a chance to remember? Maybe spending some time together will help.”

 

That was her Steve: always quick to offer a solution to a problem. She was already here and even though the serum would fix his memory soon, she didn’t want to leave yet.

 

“Alright, Steve, what did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, there’s a diner nearby that has the best chocolate malt you’ll ever taste! How about we go there…?”

 

“Natasha.”

 

“Natasha.” He says her name and smiles. He likes that name. It fits her.

 

She smiles back and they both decide to go to that diner.

——————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sit in a booth near the window, both ordering a chocolate malt. After it arrives, Steve watches while Natasha takes her first sip.

 

“Okay… I’ll admit, I was skeptical, but you’re right. This malt is the best thing I’ve tasted in years!”

 

“I told you it was good!”

 

“Captain America just said I told you so to me– the Black Widow. This stays between us.”

 

He laughs, “whatever you say, ma’am.”

 

“So how much do you remember, Steve? You’re not as shaken up as I thought you would be.”

 

“I remember the war and then being submerged in the ice. Then I remember waking up in New York and trying to readjust. That’s about it though.”

 

“You don’t remember the attack on New York then? Or what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

“No, but I’ve been briefed about what happened. I’ve been gaining some of my memories back the last couple of days, but it’s still quite hazy. Sam’s been a really big help. I feel bad that I don’t remember him yet.”

 

“Do you remember anyone?”

 

“Can’t say that I do, sorry… ”

 

“It’s alright. Let’s just start easy. My name is Natasha Romanoff, and we became partners after the incident in New York.”

 

“I remember Sam saying something about that.”

 

“Sam mentioned me?”

 

“Well… not exactly. He just said something along the lines of ‘Nat’s gonna kill me if you don’t wake up’ I was barely conscious when I heard him say that.”

 

She smiles at that, “ _Well_ he’s not wrong.”

 

“I know you’re important to me, but does this mean I’m important to you too?”

 

She reaches over and grabs his hand, “of course. We’re partners.”

 

His heart skips a beat at the contact, somehow he thinks there was more to them than just partners.

——————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the diner, they went back to his place. He was starting to remember bits and pieces of information. Natasha would encourage him whenever he did. She would smile at him and it made him want to try harder to remember. He liked seeing her smile. She started to bring up funny moments they had and their inside jokes. Slowly, Steve started to remember all of those moments. They both laughed as they reminisced. It was good to have her back.

 

“You never did tell me you were a ballet dancer.”

 

“It never came up.”

 

“Do you still remember how?”

 

“Of course, I can show you if you’d like.”

 

“I would like that a lot.”

 

It’s been a while since she’s danced. She doesn’t know why she offered to show him. He’s never seen this side of her, but maybe that’s why she wanted to share this part of her with him.

 

She’s in the center of his living room with him on the sofa. She takes a deep breath and then she makes her first movements. Steve sat in awe as he watched her. Her motions were so graceful and full of emotion. He could feel how she truly became one with the dance– she dances like the way she fights.

 

When she was done, she did a small bow.

 

_She’s beautiful_.

 

She smiles, “How was that?”

 

“Breathtaking. You dance the way you fight.”

 

“No, I _fight_ the way I _dance_.”

 

“Either way, it’s a sight to see.”

 

“Why, thank you, I’m flattered.”

 

“Would you teach me how to dance some time?”

 

“We’ve danced plenty of times, Steve.”

 

“I think I would remember if we did.”

“We dance every time we’re in combat together.”

 

Memories start to flood his brain of all the times they were in battle together. How in sync they were and how they always seemed to read the each other’s minds. Steve didn’t know how to dance, _or so he thought_ , it turns out all of those times when he was fighting alongside Natasha, they were doing their own dance. She was right. They had danced before, just not in the way most people would expect.

 

“You really are something, Nat.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, old man.”

 

He laughs at that, “I think I’d like to hang out with you my whole life.”

 

She smiles, “Yeah? Well, me too, Steve.”

——————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha ends up spending the night at Steve’s apartment. When she wakes up the next day, he’s already up. He was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He smiles when he sees her as he wishes her a good morning while placing a plate of food in front of her. It’s been too long since she’s had Steve’s cooking. She’s missed it. She missed _him_.

 

“You know, I remember everything now, Nat.”

 

“Is that so? Well then, I guess I’ll have to test you.”

 

“Go ahead. I’m ready for it.”

 

“Remember that time when we went to Iceland?”

 

“That was where we saw the most beautiful waterfall. You wanted to go swimming, so we did.”

 

“I nearly got you to go skinny dipping too.”

 

“You did not.”

 

“Pretty sure my memory’s better than yours right now, Rogers.”

 

“Alright, well… do you remember the time we nearly crashed the car because of your driving?”

 

“Hey! That was not my fault! We were being chased and they smashed into our car first!”

 

“I know you’re a great driver, Nat.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “who’s the one who has to save your ass every time you get into trouble?”

 

He chuckles, “I don’t get into trouble all the time. Besides, I know you’ll always have my back.”

 

“Yeah, it’s you and me against the world, remember?”

 

“I do… remember when you said I should ask out my neighbor?”

 

“She seemed nice.”

 

“She is.”

 

“But?”

 

“But she’s not someone I could see myself with.”

 

“Guess we’ll have to keep looking.”

 

“Maybe we don’t.”

——————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha leaves shortly after that. The next time they see each other is during Ultron’s attack. They win the fight and pick up where they left off:

 

Together.

 


End file.
